


The Past Is Ever Present

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Accidental Self-Harm, Blanket Permission, Claustrophobia, Flashbacks, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, do not repost to another site, finger gore, implied/referenced solitary confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: The Incident mentioned in Staring into open flame.Or Matt gets stuck inside a container, and it's not funny for anyone involved.Something is banging inside a container.





	1. Chapter 1

There's always human traffickers on the docks. The successive falls of the Ranskahovs brothers and Fisk didn't change that. There's always human traffickers, and they keep locking people into containers.

Matt is locked in a container. How it happened doesn't matter. What matter is that he's _caged_.

_Matt is curled up in the cage, so hungry he doesn't feel it anymore, and he knows he can't escape._

Matt throws himself at the door. It doesn't bulge.

_Matt throws himself at the bars. They don't bulge, no matter how long and how hard he hits them, and he cannot get out!_

_Matt made a mistake, a stupid little mistake, and Father locked him in a cage with a woman Lola killed earlier, and no matter how much Matt throws himself at the door, no matter how hard he hits the bars, no matter how long he begs, he can't win and he can't escape and no one will ever come to save him_

\---

There's something banging in a container. Frank carefully gets closer, and opens the door.

It's Red, and something is wrong.

It's like he didn't notice that Frank is there. He just keeps hitting the walls, again and again.

There's blood on his hands. He's hurting himself.

( _Shit_.)

Calling doesn't have any effect, and he's _hurting himself_.

(Frank knows he shouldn't do it this way, but he doesn't know _how_ to do it, and _Red is hurting himself_.)

Frank grabs Red's wrists to stop him, and the Devil goes limp against his chest.

(His fingers are caked with blood, notes Frank, and at least one is broken. Three of his nails are torn out.)

"I'm sorry, Father, I'm sorry, please let me out, Father, please..."

Red is begging, Frank realizes, _begging_ his _father_ to be _let out_ , and something in Frank's stomach _twists_.

But in the end, there's nothing Frank can do but hold Red and waits until he comes to his senses.

(He removes the mask, hoping the feeling of fresh air will helps, without results. And if the Devil's face is a familiar one,now isn't the time to deal with that.

"...please, Father, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, Father, please, let me out..."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt in the Cage


End file.
